This invention is generally in the field of tents that can be easily and readily deployed for use, such as a “pop-up” tent. More specifically, this invention relates to tents having frames that can be folded for compact storage of the tent yet easily and readily deployed for immediate use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,096 A to Hazinski et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,067 to Easter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,263 B1 to Brereton, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,177 B2 to Anitcoli et al. disclose pop-up tents having a semi-rigid frame that can be coiled into overlapping loops for storage and self-erected when released. The fabric material cannot be removed from the frame.
US 2002/0020439 A1 to Tate discloses a pop-up tent that allows the fabric material to be removed but its frame requires more assembly than those which do not allow fabric removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,445 B1 to Willard, Sr. et al., US 2010/0162484 A1 to Thomas et al., and US 2013/0025064 A1 to Holden et al. disclose a mobile changing table assembly but no privacy for the infant or toddler.
None of the portable tents provides means at the uppermost end of the frame to help deploy the frame into its final (in use) shape and lock that final shape into place.